pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Diobel
Conflicting sources The Hydra's Fang Incident lists Kelvys Ragewind as chancellor of Diobel, and describes the Kortos Consortium as being the governing body. The Campaign Setting on the other hand, lists Lord Avid of House Arnsen as ruling the city, though it makes no mention of the Consortium. I believe this is reconciled in the Guide to Absalom, but inclusion of that source falls outside the scope of the current CSII project. --yoda8myhead 19:46, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Based on the information in the Guide to Absalom, I have made note of this on the Diobel/Conflicts page. However, what note should we make of Kelvys Ragewind in the article or the wiki? Does The Hydra's Fang Incident have any information about him that does not conflict with other canon...? For example, is he known to be a member or leader of the Kortos Consortium? --Goblin Witchlord 22:09, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::It's actually misspelled here on the wiki. His only mention is in the info below, just his name and position in the city statblock. Note that I am not comparing this with anything in GtA).: :::AUTHORITY FIGURES :::Kelves Ragewynd LN male human aristocrat 11 (Chancellor), Saphyre Margruel N female human Wizard 9 (High Advisor), Harimolt Grimsly, LE male human rogue 7/ shadowdancer 2 (The Silent Edict), Alyxus Gloamwise NE female half-elf ranger 5/Assassin 3 (Prime Enforcer) :::Diobel is run by elected members of the merchant’s council known as the Kortos Consortium. Electorate terms are generally long, with some members holding their positions for decades. More often than not, those who take on the Consortium’s responsibilities end up forfeiting or retiring their other business ventures (usually shipping companies) and settle down in Diobel as career politicians. Technically, the Consortium is a free and independent organization open to any merchant willing to pay Consortium dues. The Consortium makes concerted efforts to reduce the trafficking of contraband, stolen merchandise, and tax-free imports, as well as the exporting of contraband Kortosian artifacts that fall outside Absalom’s enforceable jurisdiction. Most members find the organization’s enforcement extremely effective, though only the highest-ranking members possess knowledge of the organization’s true interests and activities. For further information, see the Kortos Consortium sidebar. ::The only information from this source is the city statblock which includes the people listed above, a sidebar that includes the same basic info as in the CS and details pertaining to the adventure, and the paragraph above on the government of the city. If it is determined that c/p this paragraph here constitutes plagiarism, I will delete the page and restore all other content manually. -- yoda8myhead 22:26, September 12, 2009 (UTC) (Resetting indent) None of that information is in Guide to Absalom, which doesn't otherwise contradict that those people exist in Diobel or their information. Perhaps we could add Mr. Ragewynd as a Chancellor in Diobel, rather than a Chancellor of Diobel. Much like the deities of Lankhmar. --Goblin Witchlord 22:56, September 12, 2009 (UTC) : That seems a perfectly reasonable way to handle it. We should still include the template detailing the decision we made in case it ever comes up again in the future. I get the impression that the listed NPCs are all members of the Kortos Consortium, in any case. Also, it bears mentioning that as far as the canon hierarchy goes, PFS scenarios are as low as they come for Paizo-published material. -- yoda8myhead 00:08, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :: Uh oh. I confirmed the name as Lord Avid of House Arnsen in Diobel/Conflicts, but I may have done so inattentively. The Diobel page had listed the town's leader as Avid Arnsen, as he is described at Talk:Lord Gyr of House Gyx, but Guide to Absalom cites him as Lord Aven of House Arnsen. I hope this is not another conflict. --Goblin Witchlord 01:44, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::: There is source conflict of his name within GtA. Lord Aven/Avid is described in a single paragraph in Guide to Absalom, and is referred to by name five times. Three of the instances name him "Lord Aven". Two of the instances name him "Lord Avid". --Goblin Witchlord 01:55, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::This should be noted as a conflict, but we should disregard references to him as Lord Aven. Avid is how he is listed in the Tier 1 source of the CS so that supersedes GtA. I don't even think we need to resolve the conflict in the article itself, given GtA's internal inconsistency. I know that book was a major disaster in development, and we're looking at it closely enough to find some of the problems they missed. -- yoda8myhead 06:16, September 13, 2009 (UTC)